


The Devil's Bagel

by RandomGuy804



Category: Rusty Cage
Genre: F/M, First Time, Gen, POV First Person, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomGuy804/pseuds/RandomGuy804
Summary: After a long night of driving along the highway, young trucker Bennie Steele decides to spend his night recuperating in a diner with a bunch of other colorful characters; Julie, the waitress who has a pension for poetry.  Jax, the old black trucker who takes his coffee as dark as his skin.  Xari, the runaway from LA whose parents have disowned her, and finally Tyler, a large man with an unfaithful wife who he can still hold.However, it turns out that there's also an unexpected guest sitting in the back of the diner..."Let the show begin..."





	The Devil's Bagel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Devil's Bagel](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/713341) by Rusty Cage. 



> This is my very first attempt at writing, both a songfic and writing in general.

***Fwooooosh***

Another car sped by. I'd seen their headlights approaching in the distance, just another person stuck on this one-lane road going in the opposite direction of me. Traveling to where I've been, coming from where I'm going. Who am I? My name is Bennie Steele, and I'm a trucker. I work a small job, driving around transporting goods to people. In the olden days, you could only go in one direction, but now I figure you can go in many different directions, even turn around if you wanted to. Why do I keep driving? I do it because I've got nothing else to do.

I look at my gas gauge, and it's looking pretty good. I check the road, also good. The sky is black as night, and the road is as straight as an arrow. However, I hear something rumble. I check the clock, it's 1:50. Have I really been driving for five hours on a coffee and some fries? Fuck. I see a sign up ahead....... no luck, just a McDonald's. Not even 24 hours, the cheap bastards....

A few more minutes go by and I see a billboard for a 24-hour diner, advertising "Always fresh bagels" for 2 bucks. That sounds incredibly tempting right now, so I decide to pull over. When I get there, I noticed that there was another truck, belonging to a rival company. My brain told me to book it to avoid any unnecessary drama, but I got out, secured the truck, and walked inside the diner. It was a fairly standard 1950s-looking diner, with booths facing the windows and barstools near a cash register. On the wall is a large painting of what appeared to be the mascot for the diner, but the paint had dried up and warped over time, so it looks a lot more depressing than it probably should be. I look at the clock on the wall: 2 AM. I take a barstool as the waitress comes up to me. 

"May I help you?" she asked. She looked like she was in her mid-30s, wearing a poodle skirt and a nametag that read "Julie."

"Yes, Julie, I'll have the Bagel with Butter, and some coffee."

"Toasted or Cold?"

"Toasted." I watch Julie write it down.

"Coming right up." Julie walked back into the kitchen with a smile. It was clear that she's tired; the staff appeared to be very nonexistant, but so were the customers. There was a girl in a booth wearing fishnet stockings and a "Mommy's lil' Mistake" t-shirt, and what appeared to be the owner of the rival truck sitting in another booth. I also couldn't help but see a third person, sitting in the very back of the diner, in an old and decrepit booth that was probably older than he was. I hadn't noticed another car in the lot when I got in, so I was surprised to see him. Perhaps he's a boss or something? Maybe a dishwasher?

"Here you go." Julie brings me a coffee and my bagel. "So, what brings you to these parts?"

"Just passing through." I say as I start on my meal for the next few thousand miles...


End file.
